Face Down
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: Jasper falls in love with someone other than Alice. Jacob is dating her first, and isn't too kind to her. What happens when Jasper and his brothers, Emmett and Edward, create a song for her. Don't own Face Down or Twilight. Please R&R. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

"_How did your number one hit, Face Down come to be?" a reporter asked Jasper, Emmett, and Edward-the latest punk band. "It seems that all of these teens know the lyrics."_

"_Well,we were just a normal garage band when we were teens, and Jazzy met this girl. Her history inspired this song." Emmett winks at the reporter, making her blush._

"_Jasper, who was this girl and how did she become the inspiration for this song?" the reporter asks, turning to him._

"_Well, her name was Amanda..." he says, looking down._

_  
"Was?" the reporter asks, immediately thinking the worst._

"_Yeah, her name _was_ Amanda." Jasper quickly wipes his eye with his hand. "I fell in love with her when we were playing for our high school prom. It all started a few months before prom..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…I just own the plot…**

Jasper walked through the halls of Forks high and looked at the general student population. He shook his head at his brother, making out with Rosalie Hale in front of the gym doors and Edward was discussing the _Harry Potter_ books with his fling, Bella Swan. Those four made up his group of friends, unless you counted his lab partner in Chemistry and the shy girl in his Math class that always asked him for help when she was stuck. He shoved his backpack in his locker and pulled out his French binder and notebook. There was going to be a huge test that he needed to study for. "Fagsper…" Jasper turned as James Canton walked past, head back, laughing.

"What did you call my brother?" Emmett yelled, making James jump. "That's what I thought you little bitch." Emmett winked at Jasper before turning back to Rosalie.

Everyone knew that James Canton was someone that liked to cause trouble. After the eight grade, when he and his friends had ganged up on Jasper and locked him in a supply closet after giving him a black eye and a bloody lip, they learned not to mess with the Cullens. Emmett made sure to give the guys a worse beating than they had given his brother. The memory still made Jasper smile.

He walked to his French class and sat beside the door. He studied the required chapter and repeated the vocabulary back to himself. That was when he saw the girl that had penetrated his every dream. She was tall… around five foot nine inches and looked as though she barely ate. She always wore a baggy zip up sweatshirt with a pair of ripped jeans. He loved how her hair would curl around her face, though it couldn't be tamed since it had a natural curl to it; he had over heard someone asking her about it one day. Her shoes were old and worn but she looked comfortable in them. Jasper loved observing her because she was so…_natural. _She didn't act fake like some of the other girls at school did and he knew that she actually listened to people from listening to Jessica and Lauren rag on her.

He watched as she pulled her hair back to reveal a nasty looking bruise. He could see her grimace in her locker mirror and the sight of it made him want to retch. He didn't know who would have the ability to hurt someone that was as sweet and gentle like her; but there had to be someone. He knew that if she grimaced that bad it had to have been made on purpose. She walked, with a slight limp, away from her locker and toward the English rooms. He stood up as the bell rang and entered the French classroom; thinking of how someone could hurt her.

* * *

Amanda stood in the kitchen, legs shaking. She had gotten up late that morning and Jacob was already mad because she had burnt his toast. That had earned her one crack of the wooden rod to her back. The welt from it was already stinging from the contact with the cotton of her shirt. She pulled her zip up on and made sure that everything was in her backpack before heading out the door.

It took her ten minutes to walk to Forks high school, but she left thirty minutes before school started to give herself enough time; just in case something prevented her from walking normally. Today, it was a slight limp caused by a sprained ankle that she'd received from Jacob pushing her down the three stairs that lead to the living room from the kitchen.

The cold air made her suck in a deep breath. She loved the fresh air surrounding her as she walked to school. It was her last year and she had about five months left; before graduation. As soon as she was done with school, Jake told her that he was making her stay at their apartment…where he could keep a close eye on her. Just thinking about him made her shudder, but she knew she wouldn't leave him. He was the only one to take her in when her mom had kicked her out.

Her ankle was throbbing by the time she had reached her locker and there was only five minutes to spare before class started. She pulled out her English materials and looked at one of the hand-shaped bruises on her neck. She shook her head and limped toward her classroom. It wasn't enough that he had to haunt her every day at home but he had his friends, that were still in high school, tail her to make sure that she wasn't getting into trouble.

It was her own fault for trusting him so much. If she had just listened to what her mother had been trying to say, then things wouldn't be so bad. But no, she had to be a rebel and move out of her parent's house at sixteen then go and move in with one of the only guys that gave her attention. It fucking sucked.

She quickly sat at her desk and wasn't surprised when Paul, Jacob's best friend, sat beside her. He tried daily to irritate her in class, enough to where she would be kicked out because of his disruptions; and that would piss of Jake even more and there would be hell to pay. She knew that Paul, Embry, and Jared did it on purpose. Hell, they were able to hurt her as well if Jake felt like being nice. The only ones that actually helped her out were Sam, Jake's boss, and Quil, one of the only guys that Jake let talk to her. It was only because he was gay though.

Amanda kept her gaze on the white board as their teacher began putting that day's lesson up. Apparently they were going to be writing descriptive essays that would be due after the weekend. Jacob would make her get it done as early as possible and then he would make her put it aside so he could get what he wanted. It was all about him in the relationship and she hated it.

She was seriously getting tired of keeping up the pretense of being in a happy and loving relationship but she knew that she would never leave him because he was the only one that loved her after her family disowned her. She sighed and wrote down the assignment (which included some questions from the textbook) and opened to a new page in her sketch pad.

Almost half of the pages were filled with line drawings, sketches, and portraits of Jake. He was her muse when she had no other inspiration. Another couple of pages were of her and Jake's bedroom and there were some of the kitchen-where she spent a lot of her time. This time, she decided to draw a wolf. She had been interested in wolves since she had been a child and Jake hated it when she watched the show on TLC about the guy and his girlfriend living with wolves. He normally turned it off when he caught her watching it and made her scrub the tiles in the kitchen and bathroom with an old toothbrush as a punishment.

There was no way to go a day without getting a beating from Jake or one of his friends. She sighed as she thought of what that day's punishment would hold. Her legs and arm still hurt from previous ones and she was sure that one of her ribs was broken. She didn't dare go to the hospital unless she was near death because that would cause Jake to lose more money to her…and she definitely didn't want that.

He had already calculated that she was nearly thirty thousand dollars in debt to him for everything that he had to buy for her. But he didn't want to kick her out of the house because he made her do everything for him.

Amanda sighed again as she shaded in the wolf. She decided to make it one of the arctic wolves with white fur and barely any black or gray on it; except for the ears, under the muzzle, and on the front-left paw.

She looked up when she heard Paul giggling beside her like a little school girl. "Jake won't like that one.." he whispered, taking a picture of it with his cell phone and quickly sending it to his best friend via picture message. Amanda could feel her lip quiver as she heard his phone vibrate and could feel Paul's chuckles as her face paled. "He says that you had better have an explanation for it and that he is going to burn your sketch book-and 'forgetting' it at school won't count as an excuse." he hissed, pulling the sketch book from her desk. "I'll make sure it makes it to your apartment." he giggled again before the bell rang, making Amanda's stomach turn.

She limped away, toward her advanced art class and plugged Jake's iPod headphones into her ears. That was one thing he let her borrow constantly. He didn't care for his iPod and loved it when she listened to his music and used it for inspiration on her projects…so long as they were centered around him.

She pulled out her charcoal pencil and began sketching Jacob in front of a cityscape. He told her constantly that he wanted to live in a big city and that she held him back from pursuing his dreams. She bit her lip as she focused on what she was doing, getting so lost in the music that she didn't notice that Jacob had entered the room and began talking to her instructor.

**A/N: So I haven't done this in awhile. What do you think? I hope it's a good update. =)**


End file.
